


that spacebutter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by spacejeep69



Series: the night of Hidden Block ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Lemony goodness, M/M, also not enough spacebutter, but seriously i bet y'all are sick of me smh, but there are lemons to be had!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: peanut butter. 'nuff said.lemony goodness for the soul!





	that spacebutter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> if jeff or austin is reading this then i am SO sorry but please don't hurt me

PBG had no idea what time it was, but he did know that it was pretty late. Jon was already asleep, while he was playing some Stomp. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Jeff. He was only wearing his club jacket and what could only be assumed to be a long shirt, one arm behind his back. He shut the door behind him, eyes staying on PBG.

"Jeff! What are you doing here? And... Why are you wearing that...?" His cheeks were pink as he whisper yelled at his boyfriend, putting his controller down and watching as he pulled a jar of peanut butter and spoon from behind him.

"J-Jeff...?" Jeff walked over to where PBG was sitting, kneeling and sitting in his lap. Jeff wrapped his arms around PBG's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he unscrewed the cap of the peanut butter. PBG gulped as his cheeks burned, placing his hands on Jeff's waist to stop him from sliding off.

Jeff dipped the spoon into the peanut butter, pulling it in front of his face. He placed his tongue flat against the food, licking it up sensually. PBG looked down, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Jeff flipped the spoon upside down and poked PBG's chin up with it, something lustful in his eyes. "Keep your eyes on me," he whispered, continuing his spoon licking endeavors. PBG watched, his jaw dropping slightly as he watching his boyfriend lap up the food like it was nothing.

He squirmed as blood began rushing to his lower region, causing a small delighted squeal from Jeff. He immediately began grinding down on his boyfriend's lap, licking the peanut butter from his mouth and kissing him. PBG moaned sweetly, getting a pinch on the neck from Jeff. "Hush! You'll wake Jon." Jeff smirked as he looked over to his boyfriend's roommate. PBG let out a huff, grabbing Jeff's cheeks and kissing him again. 

Jeff's hands slid from PBG's neck, leading them teasingly down his torso. "Jeff..." PBG whined at the tease, causing a soft giggle from the older boy. He lead his hands to where PBG's pants were, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly. Jeff grinned wildly as he palmed the tent in PBG's boxers. PBG latched onto Jeff, nails digging into the yellow fabric of his club jacket. "Jeff..." PBG panted lightly.

"Yes?" Jeff's fingers slipped into PBG's boxers. PBG shook at the touch, his nose deep in Jeff's neck. PBG gulped, pulling Jeff closer. Jeff tugged repeatedly at the appendage he was holding, chuckling as PBG's breathing got rougher and rougher by the second. 

PBG suddenly grabbed Jeff again, kissing him once more. His tongue gently prodded at Jeff’s lips, which Jeff opened almost immediately. Their tongues swirled together in a battle for dominance while Jeff kept pumping PBG. The two rolled onto the floor, PBG unintentionally pinning Jeff to the ground. Jeff flipped them up, sitting Austin on the edge of the couch while kneeling on the ground. Jeff grabbed one of PBG’s hands and kissed it before moving both hands to PBG’s waist, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the tip.

PBG gasped at the feeling, eyes wide as he stared at Lonk posed mid sword strike. He got the sensation of being licked, and he looked down to see Jeff doing just that. Licking him like he was that spoon of peanut butter. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, something that told him he was almost finished, but he couldn’t find it in him to warn Jeff. He was holding Jeff’s hair tight and biting his lip so as not to make any noise.

“J-Jeff-!” He choked out, squeezing Jeff’s hair as he pulled Jeff away. Jeff gave him a confused look before noticing the look on his face. Suddenly, he felt something splatter on his face. PBG opened his eyes and looked at a dazedly smiling Jeff, covered in his essence. PBG panted lightly, letting Jeff go as he leaned back on the couch and relaxed for a moment.

“That was fun. We should definitely try it again some time!” Jeff clambered up the bunk bed into PBG’s bed. PBG took a moment to calm his erratic breathing (and put his pants up right) before climbing up into bed with him.

“Next time, can you not be so loud…?” Jon mumbled in a sleepy tone, making PBG yelp and blush again. Jeff giggled. “We can try, but I’m not too sure about it.” He winked at PBG. Jon groaned while the sounds of a pillow slapping his head were heard.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by a good friend of mine.
> 
> a prequel is scheduled


End file.
